An Archdemon's Heart
by MysticalMyosotis
Summary: Feliciano, an Archangel, is determined to get his twin brother Lovino, a high tier Archdemon, to join him as an Archangel in Heaven. However, stubborn little Lovino wants to be free to reign over Hell with an iron fist. That is, until a certain Spaniard stumbles into his life. Spamano, bit of GerIta and possibly a few other ships. Heaven/Hell-Angel/Demon AU.


_**So, shall we start?**_

Lovino sat at his throne, pouting as he adjusted his knee-high stilettos. His tail and wings fluttered impatiently; he had been waiting for hours for Heaven's "Hero of God" crap the holy land had forced onto him. He had gathered his best troops, set up a snack tray by his throne, and even set up a small presentation of his supreme, unadulterated strength and manliness.

" _ **So where the hell is he?!"**_ The archdemon snapped. He took a deep breath, lightly dusting a pink blush onto his cheeks and looking at himself in his crystal orb. Looking handsome, as always. He was about to let out another groan of annoyance, before seeing his whole army gone.

" _ **W-WHERE DID MY ARMY GO?!"**_ He screeched, looking around for the person who caused them to flee, before seeing a tall angel dressed in loose, white clothing. His wings were large and intimidating, unlike Lovino's tiny devil wings. He was also shining; Lovino had to search his man-purse for his sunglasses.

" _ **Ugh, every damn time someone from Heaven comes, my army flees because angels shine like a fucking light bulb!"**_ He hissed, adjusting the glasses. Getting a closer look at the angel, he saw tan skin and messy brown hair. He also saw him cover his eyes and felt offended. _**"What?! Do you not like my outfit?!"**_ He had to admit, his clothes barely counted as clothes; his leather top that went just below his nipples and tiny, skin tight shorts didn't hide much.

" _Y-You should be ashamed!"_ The man shouted. _"Wearing such indecent clothing; have you no shame, hellspawn?!"_ Lovino growled, flying over to him and getting up in his face, about a foot off the ground to emphasize his short stature.

" _ **EXCUSE ME?! YOU BETTER WATCH WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!"**_ His face started to heat up in anger. _**"I WILL NOT BE BAD MOUTHED IN MY OWN HOME, ESPECIALLY WHEN MY OUTFIT IS PERFECTLY COORDINATED!"**_ The angel chuckled, patting the boy's head. _"I was only joking. Don't be upset."_ He beamed warmly. _"I'm Antonio."_

" _ **I-I'm Lovino."**_ The archdemon mumbled, looking away. Antonio smiled brighter, continuing with the petting. _"A cute name for a cute kid."_ He then pulled away.

" _Now, do you know where the archdemon I'm supposed to be fighting is?"_

Lovino kicked Antonio in the crotch, face red. _**"YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIM, BASTARD!"**_ The angel looked at him and cocked his head in confusion. _"You? But you're so young. Aren't you nine years old?"_

" _ **I'M OVER 5000 YEARS OLD, DAMN IT!"**_ Lovino kicked the Spaniard harshly into a spiked cliff, pressing onto his chest with his pointed heel. _**"Take it back!"**_

" _Ummm...take what back?"_ He asked stupidly, giving him a dumb smile and earning a harsh slap. _**"I'M NOT YOUNG!"**_ Lovino seethed. Antonio giggled. _"Fine, fine. Lo siento."_ Lovino let him go, calming down from his temper tantrum before feeling a bullet ricochet off of him.

" _Even if you are just a kid, I won't hold back on yooooouuuuu…"_ Lovino smirked as his tranquilizer dart took effect. He hoisted him up with a soft grunt. _**"Damn, he's heavy! Lose a few pounds, damn it!"**_

20 minutes later, Lovino threw the unconscious angel in front of his brother - The archangel Feliciano. Feliciano gasped, bending down to see him. _"Tonio!"_

Lovino rolled his eyes, flicking the archangel's forehead. _**"You should just give up now, Feli. I'll never become an archangel! Never!"**_ Feliciano bit his lip, shaking his head as tears filled his eyes. _"Look what you've become, fratello...I can't let you stay like this!"_

The archdemon sneered, turning away. _**"Your hero here is a joke. He thought I was a kid; I'm probably older than him!"**_ Feliciano wiped his tears, eyes staring at the back of Lovino's head. _"H-He's perfectly capable! Just...dense, is all!"_ Lovino laughed, looking at the archangel from over his shoulder. _**"There's no excuse for stupidity, Feli. He IS cute though…maybe he'd make a good street whore!"**_

He teleported off before his brother could slap him for using foul language.

…..

Lovino woke up when his orb started making a screeching noise; what humans referred to as a "ringtone". He fumbled around his bed, grabbing the ball and swiping at it to answer the call. _**"I swear, if it's one more emo high schooler playing with an Ouija board…"**_ He mumbled sleepily, before being met with two olive green eyes, before Heaven's blinding light forced him to put on his sunglasses. _**"D-Damn! Who the hell is this?!"**_

" _Such foul language for such a pretty mouth."_ The archdemon was silent, not saying anything until about a minute later.

" _ **Um...who the hell is this?"**_

" _You don't remember me, Lovi?!"_ The voice had a faked tone of hurt in it. _"Shame, because I remembered you and your tranquilizer dart."_

Oh. _Ohhhhh_. Now he remembered who this was. _**"Hero? Why are you calling me at this hour?...wait, why are you calling me at all?!...WAIT, HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"**_

Antonio giggled, adjusting his golden halo and choosing to avoid the question. _"Since we'll be seeing each other a lot, I wanted to know a little bit about my new friend!"_

Lovino gagged at the word "friend". Lovino didn't have or want friends. _**"I think my dart is causing you to hallucinate. I'm hanging up, don't call me again. Like, ever."**_

" _W-WAI-"_ Lovino swiped at the ball, throwing it across the room as he fell face first into his pillows, trying to sleep.

The orb screeched again. Lovino chose to let it be.

 _The orb screeched again._ Lovino grabbed the ball and quickly tapped the "Ignore" on the screen.

 _ **The orb screeched for the**_ _ **third damn time.**_

Lovino grabbed the orb, screaming in utmost hatred and annoyance as he threw it out the window.

The orb kept going off all night; Lovino didn't get a wink of sleep.

 _This bastard was going to pay._

…

 _ **SURPRISE ANOTHER ONGOING SERIESSSSSSSS.**_

 _ **Reviews, favorites, and follows keep this profile alive.**_

 _ **Just saying. As is my job. No pressure.**_

 _ **With love and cookies,**_

 _ **MysticalMyosotis**_


End file.
